The invention includes embodiments that may relate to a crystalline composition. The invention includes embodiments that may relate to an apparatus for making a crystalline composition, and to a device including the crystalline composition. The invention includes embodiments that may relate to a method of making and/or using the crystalline composition.
Preparation of crystalline compositions, such as polycrystalline group III metal nitrides, may produce relatively fine powder particles or films of modest thickness. The powder form may have little or no appreciable mechanical or electrical bonding between the grains, and may not be strongly bonded, dense or cohesive. For use as a sputter target, the bulk polycrystalline material should be strongly bonded, dense, and cohesive. Items made from the powder form may have an undesirable high residual porosity and/or moisture sensitivity, which may allow for ease of disintegration and dissolution. For a crystalline composition growth source, an article should not easily disintegrate back into solution.
Several methods related to chemical vapor deposition may be capable of forming a polycrystalline metal nitride film. Some methods may suffer from a difficulty in scaling up and/or precision control of the gas phase reaction processes leading to poor quality control. Such difficulty may be due to a use of initially solid materials as reactants, or may be due to extreme reaction conditions. Sometimes, the films may contain undesirable levels of contaminants, which may make those films relatively less suitable for use in, for example, ammonothermal crystalline composition growth.
Crystals having differing properties than those crystals currently available may be desirable. A method or process for making such crystals and/or using the crystalline composition may be desirable. It may be desirable to have an apparatus for making a crystalline composition, and to a device including the crystalline composition, that differs from those currently available.